Len's Alone Time
by TeddyGG
Summary: An essential for Len. As to why, well that's waiting inside. (18 only pls)
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the vocaloid mansion. It was that certain kind of day with such a balance of heat and humidity that left most feeling more or less lethargic. The residents of said mansion were no exception. Some were strewn about the main living area, Miku deciding to lay in front of a fan, Kaito eating his ice cream on the couch, to list a few.

One in particular was laying down in his bed, but he was not asleep. The current activity he was engaged in was proving to be quite vigorous, actually. His shirt strewn over somewhere on the floor, forgotten. His shorts unzipped and pulled down, along with his underwear. Len currently had one hand wrapped around his cock, the other resting on his stomach. He had been at it for several minutes now, working himself over with positive results. He had a pleasant smile on his face whilst looking down at his progress, his tip now steadily dribbling a pleasingly sticky fluid that he happily smeared unto himself.

Watching his hand slide up and down his shaft, his hips twitching to and fro. He could feel drool dripping from the side of his mouth. A gasp snuck past his lips when his fingers brushed the back of his tip. Repeating this action brought him to edge sooner than he would've desired, so he let go of his cock. The next couple of seconds consisted of Len staring at his throbbing shaft as it dribbled and bounced about his crotch.

Breathing in deeply, trying to quell his impending orgasm. His cock finally slowed to a dull twitch. His shaft was smooth, free of any unsightly veins, topped with a soft, pink head. Len made sure to keep himself bare of any hair he found unpleasant.

This activity in particular was one that Len had come to find himself to have grown quite accustomed to. Because of this, over time he grew to be quite proud of his package. Naturally, this grew into curiosity plagued his mind, which led to him taking the time to carefully measure himself; to gleefully recieve the information that he was a resounding five and a half inches long, and able to wrap his hand around himself rather snugly.

Along with these discoveries and experiences, came certain signs. One in particular, was after a while of working himself over, he found himself releasing little pants and gasps of air unconsciously. Another sign that he was nearing his climax, was how the quantity of pre-cum he produced would increase significantly as time went on.

Despite the obligatory feeling of dissapointment over ending his little game, it was always worth it. For this session in particular, Len had been prevented from his alone time for over five days due to faulty scheduling and non-stop practice for a big upcoming performance. Len rarely skipped this activity more than a day or two at a time, but anymore than four? It was a hard time for Len to say the least.

But it was all okay, now that Len could finally take matters into his own hands. His attention was focused solely on his tip, flaring a darker pink than normal from overexertion. Running his thumb over his slimy slit, he could tell he was moments away from the finale.

And what a finale it would be.

Moving his hand to the base of his cock, Len gazed at his swollen head, awaiting his imminent release.

With vigor to have his call answered, he began cumming. Stream after stream of white hot jizz spilling onto his stomach and chest, his hips thrusting incessantly. A few particularly good spurts ended up landing across Lens cheeks and streaking unto his lips. This in turn caused him gasp, only to recieve another healthy glob to land messily in his own mouth.

Countless more seconds of this passed until Len was left a quivering mess of skin, sweat, and cum. At this point, it was debatable which there was more of. After regaining some sense of self, Len decided he should survey the damage. Looking down, he saw multiple strings of white spiderwebbing across his own tummy. He was unsurprised to note his bellybutton had been flooded. His hand that had been resting on his stomach had fared no better, reduced to a thick, sticky mess. Looking to his now slowly softening cock, Len found it would give a slight twitch every so often, threads of semen connecting his tip to the hot mess previously mentioned.

Thankfully, very little of his seed had gotten its way to the bed cover. How that was even remotely possible, he refused to question. Sitting up, Len looked to a hanging mirror in the room, what he saw surprised him quite a bit.

He had managed to decorate his own face and hair with similar streaks of semen. Some stuck to his cheek, other strands covering his slightly parted lips. His blues eyes now appeared dull, and half lidded. Len stared at the mirror for a few seconds, until flopping back onto the bed, a strong lingering taste of himself still present on his tongue.

_'Thank goodness I took off my shirt...' _Len thought, cringing internally at the thought of his shirt becoming a makeshift jizz rag. It was in the next few moments that Len would experience true fatigue. Breathing proved to be quite taxing, the mere thought of standing up causing him to ache. Against his better judgement, Len decided to rest his body.

.

..

...

*Click*

...That is until someone decided to turn the doorknob.


	2. A New Challenger Appears!

**If you already read the first one, you should know, it only gets worse from here.**

* * *

Len spun his head to the door only a few feet away, flinging bits of cum unto the pillow. Watching with an unwavering gaze at the door that someone had decided to use. Len however, already knew who was on the other side. You see, Len had remembered to lock the door before starting his session, and there were only two people with a key.  
The door opened to reveal the person in question. Their eyes immediately fell on Len, in all of his cum stained glory. Len looked two a pair of blue eyes similar to his own, the owner of which, walked into the room and closed the door behind them.  
After a moment of gathering courage, it was with a sheepish smile that Len spoke, "Hey Rin... what's up?"  
The girl in question turned from the now closed door to Len, a bemused look on her face. "Nothing much, how about you?" She asked, an eyebrow slowly raising as she walked over to the bed.  
"Oh me? Just relaxing." Len answered, not even bothering to cover himself up.  
You see, this wasn't exactly the first time she had walked in on Len in this predicament. The only reason she was even fazed at the moment was due to Len's current appearance. If she had to guess, it seemed as though Len had been at it for hours, furiously beating off without a break to spoken of. But the thing was, she had only left the room about twenty minutes ago, with Len perfectly fine.  
Now she was back, with Len looking as though someone had both stripped him down and poured glue on him. Rin sat down at the edge of the bed, one question on her mind.  
"So how'd all of this," she said, gesturing to Len in general, "happen exactly?"  
Len thought about the question for a moment, debating on what he should say. On one hand he could tell her about how he had become a bit backed up after so many days without time for himself, 'But this is a bit much for being backed up.' It crossed his mind to be a bit cheeky about it, maybe mention something about how she could help him clean up?  
After a few seconds of thought, Len had decided his answer.  
He looked directly at Rin's eyes and said, "While you were gone, It just got really hard. It's been like a week since I've been able help myself." A bit of pink dusting his cheeks, "I'd explain the rest but..." he paused for effect, "I'd bet you could give a pretty good guess, huh?"  
As Len spoke, Rin traced her finger around the mess in question. When he finished, Rin decided to jump and straddled Len's legs, avoiding sitting herself on the mess. She leaned over to look down at his stomach, before scooping up some with her fingers. She moved his cum around in her hands, noting it was similar to jelly from the consistency.  
She looked at Len's face, and smirked internally at what she saw. Len was captivated by Rin's actions, his mouth parted, cum slowly trailing down his face from gravity. Tracing her other hand lower brought Len's attention to his own twitchy, swelling member. His eyebrows furrowed, a blush staining his cheeks, 'When exactly did that start happening?'  
Rin, seeing her distraction had payed off, proceeded to stick her cum covered fingers into len's mouth. Len was surprised to say the least, and could do nothing but stare up at Rin as she smiled triumphantly down back at him, wiggling her fingers around in his mouth. The unfortunately familiar taste of semen came back to Len as he blanched at the strange taste.  
Eventually, Rin pulled her fingers out of his mouth only to see they were clean and shiny with saliva, "Geez Len, you're pretty thirsty aren't ya?" Len could do little else but allow the cum to slowly slide down his throat. While Len focused on his new predicament, Rin gathered more cum with her other hand, and waited patiently. Len soon gasped for air at finally forcing his own load down his throat. Thankful to be finished, his previous efforts were met with another scoop of semen.  
This little pattern continued a few times more until Len finally wised up, and kept his mouth closed. Rin, faltered by his actions, decided to pinch and hold his nose closed. This would only end one way, that was a fact. But for Rin, well she decided she'd been patient enough, so she sped things up by squeezing Len's cock. He gasped, eyes opening wide, and Rin couldn't have been more pleased. Len's body shook as Rin kept firm in her grip on his shaft.  
Deciding this be the most opportune time, Rin began piling cum into Len's mouth. Scooping sporadically only to force it into it's owners moist cave. After a about thirty seconds, Len's stomach was nearly spotless, on the outside anyways. Len could picture the inside of his stomach being painted a pearly white as he forced down more of his own seed, nearly gagging from the sheer quantity of it. His face was now had more cum, some missing his mouth to land on his nose and cheeks. Jizz was spilling out from either side of his mouth, which Rin dutifully scooped back up, placing it back in his mouth.  
After a couple minutes, Len had finished. He could taste nothing but his own thick, salty, gelled cum. Rin looked down at her work, immensely pleased with the results. Len was a mess, with blank, empty eyes and openly gasping for air. His lips had been covered with a layer of clear jism, thin strands connecting them.  
Feeling a shred of sympathy for him, she gently took his face in her hands and licked up the remaining strands from his cheeks, nose, and lips. Giving him one last peck on the lips, she stood up off the bed, with the intent on letting him rest. He'd certainly earned it.

..

That is, until her wrist was grabbed, instantly turning her attention towards the offending hand. Obviously, it was Len's hand. Casting her eyes to his face, what Rin saw surprised her.  
Len cheeks were still stained pink, but his eyes were different now. Before they had been empty, tired. But now they had a certain look in them, one that made Rin question his intentions. Along with the eyes, Len had a small smile/smirk shaping his moist lips.  
"Rin~... look what you've done." Len spoke with a smooth, airy voice. He pulled Rin with surprising strength back onto the bed, over his own body. Rin stared down at Len's face, neither of them blinking. Only when Rin felt something warm prod her leg did she falter.  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her closer to himself. Rin was now lying flat on Len, his cock squished between their stomachs, his tip smearing a clear fluid on both of them. She could feel it twitching against the skin of her stomach, as if it were pulsing.  
"Naturally, you'll be taking responsibility for this, right?"


End file.
